1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a circuit board for a secondary battery and a secondary battery with the circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic devices are being increasingly distributed due to rapid development of industries related to electronics, communications, and computers. Rechargeable secondary batteries are being mainly used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Currently, pack type secondary batteries are being widely used. A pack type battery is one unit in which a bare cell and a circuit protection device are integrated. A safety device, called a circuit protection device, is generally used in a secondary battery. The electric resistance of the circuit protection device increases rapidly as its temperature increases. The circuit protection device is generally installed on a current path between a protective circuit module and a bare cell to interrupt current when it detects a high temperature state, for example, due to overcharge of the bare cell.
In order to enhance the safety of a secondary battery, it is necessary to install a circuit protection device more effectively.